First Eclipse
frameless | right | 150px | IridescentStarlight - current Wattpad profile picture. Link to the writer's Wattpad profile: http://www.wattpad.com/user/IridescentStarlight Samantha was oblivious to the existence of mythical creatures before she was swept into their world to save her beloved Aunt Amiya's life. Samantha Gracen had everything she could ever want. She had a loyal, trusting friend, a wonderful Aunt, and she was comfortable being forgotten in the shadows of normalcy. But all of this changes when she falls for the sweet songs of a young Syren and gets swept away to another world full of the mystical creatures she once thought were just a myth - Hestia. Sam must not only worry over making new friends at her new school, but she must also discover her powers and do all she can to save her Aunt Amiya from her impending demise before the First Eclipse. To do all this Sam must see herself for who she is - a Sorcerer who is not only the most powerful Sorcerer known in Hestian history, but also a girl who was never, in fact, “normal” at all. Characters Samantha Gracen - a selfless, determined sixteen-year-old girl who not only sees herself inaccurately as a rather ordinary girl with no extraordinary qualities, but also a girl who can't stand the thought of the ones she loves getting hurt, and who will do whatever it takes to protect them - no matter what. Samantha grew up on Earth in the same town ever since she was a baby with her Aunt Amiya, and has had the same best friend, Andrea Mitchel, since Kindergarten. But, on her sixteenth birthday, she goes to a new world and starts her new life, with new friends and family - in Hestia. **Samantha Gracen's character was inspired by a real life person**~IridescentStarlight The Clavier Sisters - born to defeat the ruthless Ryouma, the Clavier Sisters of Hestia's olden age are modern Hestia's prized heroes. Gaia Claiver, the powerful. Selene Clavier, the strong. And Apolla Clavier, the vigilant. Together they defeated the most feared dictator Hestia has ever known, and together they are destined to beat him again. Ryouma - born under the name Lucian Von, Ryouma earned his name five centuries before Hestia's modern days by charming his way in the Shapeshifter Kingdom and into the King's heart before turning into the one thing no Shapeshifter has ever shifted into - a dragon. In this form, Ryouma threatened the King and his Council, saying to them and to the whole Kingdom, that they could all either join him or die at the mercy of his fire. The King and his Council refused, as did most of the Kingdom, and they were burned under his fire. The rest came to him and recieved his excruciating mark - a dragon shape burned around their neck - and after which, they were named the 'Samar Clan' after their Master, who then formally dubbed himself as Ryouma. Fun Facts Fun Facts: The first chapter of this book was written many times, going in many different directions, before the author finally settled on the final draft. Drake Raine's best friend on Earth was named Sean, and they used to go to the skatepark together when they were kids. Cassandra Leon's Mom sends her letters every month that Cassandra never looks forward to. Samantha's room is at the top of Gaia Tower, and is the only one with a balcony. Gladith, Clavier Academy's Transporter, is a widow. No one knows how her husband died. About the Writer Shelby Lyn wrote this book when she was fourteen-years-old, but didn't post it on Wattpad until she was almost sixteen. She'd tried many other story sites beforehand - Quizilla, InkPop - but none of them gave her as much feedback and reads as Wattpad, and she is more than happy to be there. "If there was a Wattpad flag for Wattpad spirit, I'd be waving it non-stop!"~IridescentStarlight Shelby first started writing when she was thirteen, but never loved any story she wrote as much as she loved the series that started with First Eclipse. The next installment of 'The Hestian Trilogy', White Willow, was written when she turned fifteen, and the last book of the series, Star Shower, is currently being written. **Spoiler: Star Shower will have three parts and even more chapters than the first two books.** Also being written is new stories far away from the Hestian world such as; Savior, The Finding Five series, and more. It is unknown as to whether or not these stories will be posted on Wattpad. Fan Art WattpadFirstEclipseCover.jpg Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Browse Category:Wattpad Wiki